


Dawn

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny celebrates Kanda's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short and sappy and bad but i have to do something for this dweeb's birthday

Johnny had woken up early that morning, about an hour before dawn, to make sure he could get Kanda’s birthday present. Getting the present hadn’t been as easy as he thought it would, but it was tucked away safely and he was currently making his boyfriend breakfast in bed. Kanda wasn’t really the type to be pampered, but that wasn’t going to stop Johnny.

Kanda never celebrated his birthday, but Johnny had been trying to convince him to every year since they’d become friends, and even more so since they’d started dating. He wanted Kanda to be as happy that he was alive as Johnny was, but that wasn’t easy. He’d have to help make Kanda some good memories for the day.

Preparing the food was easy, since Jeryy had taught him the recipe for soba a while ago, and once he finished he skipped over to their bedroom, setting the tray aside and jumping excitedly on the bed. Kanda woke up instantly, almost falling off the bed, and Johnny tackled him, burying him in the biggest hug he could manage.

“Happy birthday, Yuu!” He yelled, snuggling into Kanda’s chest. He heard the younger man sigh and quickly jumped up to deliver him his food. “I made breakfast for you, and then there’s a surprise I have to show you!” He said, and Kanda chuckled at the bright smile on his face.

“The soba’s nice, but I told you not to do anything special,” he said, looking up at the brunette, who frowned. 

“But it’s your special day! I want you to enjoy it!” Johnny replied, cuddling up to Kanda tighter and pouting at him. Kanda groaned. There was pretty much no point in fighting, at this point. Johnny was too stubborn to fight when he got like this, so he sat back and ate his breakfast, boyfriend happily nestled into his side.

After he finished, Johnny picked up his empty tray and darted into the other room, yelling “stay there!” behind him. It was time for Kanda’s present, and as far as Johnny was concerned, it was the best present anyone could ever get.

He walked back into the room slowly, holding a golden retriever puppy in his arms, before pushing the pup into Kanda’s arms. His boyfriend’s eyes were wide, and he was gently petting the dog, curling into it as though to protect it. She was burrowing into Kanda’s lap, licking his hands excitedly. Johnny was pretty sure Kanda was near tears.

“Do you like her? I know how much you like dogs, so-” Johnny yelped as Kanda tugged him back to his side, hugging both of them as tightly as he could.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing Johnny’s forehead. Johnny’s face lit up, and he wrapped his arms around the swordsman, nuzzling into him as the puppy did the same thing, curling up at his side. 

“I love you too, Yuu,” Johnny murmured, drifting back to sleep. Kanda laid back down as the puppy dozed off too, and decided he’d sleep in that day. He’d always considered his birthday a terrible reminder of his past, but with the love of his life tucked into his arms, after bringing him the best birthday present he’d ever received, he couldn’t call it that bad anymore.

Kanda fell asleep just as the sun rose, warmth lulling him back into slumber.

His last thought before he passed out was the name he chose for the pup sleeping next to him.

“Dawn.”


End file.
